dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lottery Machine
is located in all Haven Bags. You can click on it once a day to get a random item. may contain Fairyworks, Usable Items, Experience scrolls, Mimisymbics, cosmetic Equipment, Incarnations, Pets and more! ; List of known rewards':' __TOC__ Equipment Amulet * Diplamulet * Hichete's Amulet * Kloug's Amulet * Kubitus's Amulet * Maria Kitty's Necklace * Mirh's Amulet * Ougicle's Amulet * Paper Amulet * Plunder's Amulet * The Chavate * Tracon's Amulet Backpack * Kamabag * The Hive Belt * Cheekirdle * Crystalline Belt * Fyred Ampe's Belt * Gadjet's Belt Boots * Borboots * Beezers * Clementine Boots * Davyd's Cloots * Frost Boots * Grute's Boots * Haku's Boots * Kalkaneus's Boots * Kamaflops * Klume's Boots * Lektor's Boots * Makisash * Maria Kitty's Stilletoed Boots * Phong Huss's Boots * Plunder's Boots * Stroy Zemol's Boots Cloak * Beezing Cape * Borbacape * Charlie's Agents Cloak * Cheekloak * Cicapeda * Citrus Cape * Dominairmees * Imakape * Paper Cape Hat * Capocalypse * Cheekap * Crystalline Hat * Hammarita * Gladiahat * Kamakap Ring * Bandita * Chisp Fingerless Gloves * Crystalline Ring * Ektope's Ring * Elia Ring * Grouillot's Ring * Haku's Ring * Just Ring * Kloug's Ring * Zest Ring Shield * Charlie's Agents Shield * Just Shield * Stasili Pet * Platypus Weapon Dagger * Pacmaggers Hammer * Hamm'Ornet Shovel * Airmees Shovel * Charlie's Agents Shovel Staff * Strawaff * Gladiastaff Sword * Swodor * Viopal Sword Incarnation * Ektope's Hammer * Fyred Ampe's Pickaxe * Grouillot's Daggers * Grute's Sword * Haku's Staff * Hulkrap's Axe * Kloug's Wand * Klume's Hammer * Lektor's Bow * Ougicle's Sword * Phong Huss's Sword * Piggy Paupe's Staff * Plunder's Staff Experience scroll Character * Golden Parchment * Ivory Parchment * White Parchment Profession * Alchemist Scroll * Artificer Scroll * Baker Scroll * Carver Scroll * Carvmagus Scroll * Costumagus Scroll * Fisherman Scroll * Fishmonger Scroll * Handyman Scroll * Hunter Scroll * Jewelmagus Scroll * Lumberjack Scroll * Miner Scroll * Shoemagus Scroll * Shoemaker Scroll * Smith Scroll * Smithmagus Scroll * Tailor Scroll Treat * Api Shigekax * Banana Shigekax * Caramel Shigekax * Chocolate Shigekax * Coco Shigekax * Indigo Shigekax * Lucky Rebirth Candy * Morello Cherry Shigekax * Orange Shigekax * Pear Shigekax * Pippin Shigekax * Prospector Candy * Prune Shigekax * Ultra-Powerful Red Candy * Wisdom Candy Fairywork * Acorntastic Fairywork * Arachnee Summoning Fairywork * Black Gobbly Summoning Fairywork * Blue Fairywork * Brief Fairywork * Cawwot Fairywork * Cloudy Fairywork * Crackling Blue Fairywork * Crackling Multicoloured Fairywork * Crackling Red Fairywork * Festive Fairywork * Flowery Fairywork * Green Fairywork * Heart-shaped Fairywork * Izterik Fairywork * Large Blue Fairywork * Large Crackling Blue Fairywork * Large Crackling Yellow Fairywork * Large Sprinkling Blue Fairywork * Large Sprinkling Green Fairywork * Large Sprinkling Multicoloured Fairywork * Large Sprinkling Yellow Fairywork * Large Tofu Summoning Fairywork * Large Twirling Blue Fairywork * Large Twirling Green Fairywork * Large Twirling Multicoloured Fairywork * Large Twirling Red Fairywork * Large Whirling Blue Fairywork * Large Whirling Yellow Fairywork * Large Yellow Fairywork * Multicoloured Fairywork * Mush Mush Fairywork * Musical Fairywork * Red Fairywork * Small Blue Fairywork * Small Crackling Multicoloured Fairywork * Small Crackling Red Fairywork * Small Crackling Yellow Fairywork * Small Green Fairywork * Small Red Fairywork * Small Sprinkling Multicoloured Fairywork * Small Sprinkling Red Fairywork * Small Sprinkling Yellow Fairywork * Small Twirling Green Fairywork * Small Whirling Blue Fairywork * Small Whirling Green Fairywork * Small Whirling Red Fairywork * Small Yellow Fairywork * Sprinkling Blue Fairywork * Sprinkling Multicoloured Fairywork * Sprinkling Red Fairywork * Starry Fairywork * Twirling Green Fairywork * Twirling Multicoloured Fairywork * Twirling Red Fairywork * Whirling Green Fairywork * Whirling Multicoloured Fairywork * Whirling Red Fairywork * Whirling Yellow Fairywork * White Gobbly Summoning Fairywork * Yellow Fairywork Other * Purse of 1,000 Kamas * Purse of 5,000 Kamas * Purse of 10,000 Kamas Category:Game information